


Chilling

by michaeljagger



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, M/M, Oral Sex, insensibleshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaeljagger/pseuds/michaeljagger
Summary: The one thing Looker didn’t like about this was that it necessarily stopped him from talking.
Relationships: Akagi | Cyrus/Handsome | Looker
Kudos: 12





	Chilling

**Author's Note:**

> just chilling :)

It was difficult, sometimes, when they were both at home. The fact was that Cyrus could quite comfortably ignore Looker for most of the day, only to then be put out that Looker hadn’t paid him enough attention. So Looker made particular efforts to do so. It was a thankless task. Cyrus still liked to pretend that he found it all a pointless irritation. Though this was, of course, part of the reason Looker loved him.  
He had interrupted Cyrus from some dull mythological tome, sitting close enough beside him for their thighs to touch.   
“Put that away, please. It is our time for each other.” He slid his arm around Cyrus’s waist, noticing the slight relaxation in his body. “What do you want to do? We could watch a film?”  
“I don’t watch films,” Cyrus said, book still open on his lap.  
“You don’t -“ Looker decided to let this one go, kissing Cyrus instead. “It doesn’t really matter about watching it.”  
“Why ask, then?” Cyrus said. Evidently, the fact that Looker was now kissing his neck was not getting the message across. He drew up.  
“Do you understand what it means when a lover asks if you want to watch a film?”  
“Oh, God, don’t say ‘lover’.”  
“What do you want me to say? I will not say ‘boyfriend’ at my age, it is ludicrous. Anyway,” Looker went on, reaching for his phone, “just let me show you.”  
He typed slowly, partly because he wasn’t very good with touch screens and partly just to annoy Cyrus. Netflix and chi- the search engine filled out the rest for him. He showed Cyrus the top result.  
“Oh, that is disgusting.”  
“Mm.” Looker smiled, teasing Cyrus’s hair with his fingers. Cyrus folded his arms with an irritated exhale.  
“Well,” he said, “what did you want to watch?”  
Looker grinned and turned on the television, selecting the first programme that came up (which turned out to be a mockumentary about office workers in Motostoke) and then his mouth was on Cyrus’s. Cyrus reciprocated with a soft noise.  
Looker pulled him closer and did some of the usual tongue, but he was quickly getting impatient and reached down, starting to unbutton Cyrus’s shirt. Cyrus wrapped his arms around Looker’s neck as they continued to kiss, letting go only to yank his arms from his sleeves.  
“Looker,” Cyrus gasped, pulling back, his face damp with sweat. He glanced at the screen. “Turn that off.”  
“I will not. It’s an essential part of the Netflix and chill.”  
“Fine. But I can’t stand these people’s accents.”  
“I know. The rosbif, huh?”  
“The what?” Cyrus said wearily, already pulling Looker back.  
“Doesn’t matter.”  
He moved down to Cyrus’s chest, taking a nipple into his mouth, then kissing, kissing and kissing everywhere he could. Then he bit.  
Cyrus inhaled sharply, pushing up his hips involuntarily. “You are awful.”  
“Awfully handsome,” Looker said, glancing at the screen. “Oh, look, he’s put his Ultra Ball in jelly.”  
“Would you shut up?”  
Looker kissed him hard, working off his own shirt. He took hold of Cyrus when he had. With more kisses, he gently adjusted him, their hips pressing into each other, until Cyrus was underneath him.  
“Okay?”  
“Yes,” Cyrus said, breath short, beautifully messy. Looker traced his cheekbones with his finger.  
“Okay. Let me…” He ran his hands over Cyrus’s chest, indecisive. “I don’t know. What shall we do?”  
“I think you’re supposed to fuck me now.” Cyrus tilted his head. “Am I understanding the idea correctly?”  
“Oh,” Looker said, feeling himself blush for once, from the surprise more than anything else. “Yes, of course, but there are so many ways we could do that.”  
“Just decide on something. You’re normally so good at that.”  
“I know, but…” Looker nestled down against him. “How can I pick, hm? When it’s all so…” He sighed, and kissed Cyrus’s shoulder.  
“Oh,” Cyrus said, flushing all the way up from his neck. The noise of the television was blurring into sweet nothings. More kisses, on the lips and everywhere else, up to and including Cyrus’s inner thigh, now, and Looker needed to take a moment to breathe again, resting his face against soft skin.  
First using his tongue, then his lips, he immersed himself in Cyrus, feeling rather than hearing his moans and murmurs. He slid a hand under his back, kissing turning to sucking, and Cyrus made a sharp noise and tried to grab Looker’s hair, missing.  
“Good?” Looker asked, lifting his head for a moment. Cyrus responded by pushing him back down.  
The one thing Looker didn’t like about this was that it necessarily stopped him from talking. He liked to tell Cyrus things at these moments. How he looked, how he felt, how Looker felt about him. When he saw that look on Cyrus, eyes wide and lips parted and body trembling, Looker was seized by the urge to make sure he knew.  
Cyrus gasped his name. There would be many other opportunities, Looker reasoned, to make sure he knew.  
He drew himself up just when Cyrus tipped over the edge. His arm hung over the edge of the sofa, nails digging into the carpet. Looker pressed a few more kisses to his chest, reaching up to stroke his hair; Cyrus leaned into his hand, eyes closing.  
The credits were running. Looker was startled by the sound, having not noticed it for a while now.  
“Was that good?”  
“Yes, Looker,” Cyrus murmured, kissing the palm of Looker’s hand which rested against his face.  
“Good.” Looker smiled, sitting up with some difficulty. “And will we try Netflix and chill again sometime?”  
“We can do this again. I could have done without the background noise, though.”  
“Okay, yes. Just me trying to be modern.”  
“Yes, well, don’t do it again.”


End file.
